Pancakes and Milkshakes
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: Ally's stressed, why? Because she won't allow herself to admit to anyone that she has a major crush on Austin. Austin is determined to make her feel better. Super fluffy, has a bit of Austin's typical child-like behavior. As usual, rated T just to be safe, but really it probably could be K . I get paranoid with certain words :p Enjoy!


**Here's another Austin and Ally oneshot! I started writing a story, but I didn't know how to continue it, so I'm going to delete all but the first two paragraphs(because I love them), but what I was going with, I thought was a better oneshot idea, so I came up with this! Enjoy! Italics are her book entries. **

**Disclaimer: Austin and Ally is not mine, obviously, I'm a senior in high school! That'd be interesting, right? But that doesn't change the fact that I adore it(:**

_I stood behind the counter, exasperated by the business of the day. Usually it's not this busy, but I've been talking to costumers non-stop for the past two hours. I sighed in frustration as another costumer had a question about one of the guitars we have on display. I'm not usually this irritable, but I haven't gotten sufficient sleep in about a month and I have a deadline quickly approaching to write Austin a new song. Oh yeah, I left out the most important part; the reason I can't sleep is my secret feelings for Austin Moon. Yeah, I'll admit it to my book, but no one else. Not even Trish knows. Why? Because I'm scared. Terrified, petrified…it will ruin everything. I can't tell anyone. _

_That's when he walked over, pulling the costumer aside. "I can answer all your questions about this guitar."_

"_Do you work here?"_

"_Um, no, but Ally's really stressed, please just let me handle it."_

_So, that's where I am now: Austin's talking to a costumer, while I write in my book. _

"Ally."

"What?"

"What's wrong? I asked you like four times, but you've been so distracted by your book," he reached to close it. I tensed up, but didn't yell at him. I haven't yelled at him about touching it in a while. And it's not because he's been less persistent.

"Sorry, I'm just so distracted lately."

"I've noticed…" he let his words hang for a moment, I saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm worried about you, Ally."

"I'm fine, Austin…just a bit…out of sorts."

"Why?"

"I'm just stressed."

"Please tell me what's going on?" he gave me those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"It's…nothing."

"Boy trouble, got it."

I sighed, I'm terrible at lying, so why should I bother. "Yeah."

"Dallas?"

Yet again, terrible at lying, "No."

"Who?"

"A boy."

"Well, that was implied by 'boy problems'"

I giggled. "It's someone; I don't really want to talk about it."

"You need to though, you haven't been yourself in over a month, Ally. You need to resolve this."

"You're not going to be able to resolve it, Austin." Well…you can, if you feel the same way."

"Sure, I can, I always make you feel better. Oh my gosh!" he gasped, "I can make you pancakes and a milkshake!"

"That's what cheers you up, Austin," I said with a smile.

"Who doesn't get cheered up by a homemade milkshake?"

I giggled, "Okay, when should I come over?"

"Give me an hour!"

"It takes you an hour to make a milkshake?"

"Nooo, it takes me an hour to get home, make a milkshake AND pancakes! Duh!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'll see you in an hour."

_Aww, Austin's so sweet. I love it when he tries to cheer me up-wait, he always makes me feel better. Maybe I'll actually sleep tonight. The concerned way he looks at me is so adorable and the grand desire he possess to cheer me up is irresistible. I've had this cheesy smile on my face ever since he left. _

"What's up with you, Ally?" Trish asked, interrupting my writing. I closed my book.

"What do you mean?"

"That goofy smile you have on your face…you look like wackadoodle over there!" she said, gesturing at Dez.

"I am not a wackadoodle!"

"Ally, are you insulted to be compared to me?! I'm shocked!"

"No, not at all, Dez…" I said, stifling a laugh, shaking my head at Trish, who couldn't contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Ally told a really funny joke!"

"Oohh! I wanna hear it!"

"Ummm," I glared at Trish, "Why'd the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know! Why?"

"Uhhh….to, umm, get to the other side."

Dez cracked up, I sighed of relief.

Trish rolled her eyes, "That's the best you've got?" she whisper yelled at me.

"Sorry, I'm not good with jokes, but it worked," I whispered.

_So, after that, I went home since my dad finally got to the store to take over. Trish was off to her new job, and Dez went off to find Austin, I purposely didn't tell him he was at home. As much as I love Dez, I really need Austin and Ally time. Dez sometimes drives me up a wall. I went to my dresser and pulled out a brown dress with yellow flowers on it. I admired myself in the mirror and then went to my bed to fix my hair. I'm currently sitting on my bed, writing in my book, obviously. I need a song idea. Oh crap, I'm late!_

I ran over to Austin's. He doesn't exactly live close to me, I really shouldn't have changed my outfit, but I wasn't feeling the jeans anymore. I don't even know why I wore jeans, I never wear jeans! So I ran to his house, then I realized my dress was riding up, crud. I held my dress down. I stopped running when I reached his street. I got my compact mirror out and quickly fixed my hair, again. I nonchalantly walked onto his porch and knocked on the door.

A very battery Austin opened the door, I giggled. "What?" I wiped a bit of batter off his face and showed it to him, with a smirk. "Oh," he blushed, "I, um…"

I laughed even harder, "You've never made your own pancakes, have you?"

"No," he admitted.

"Let me help you."

"Ally," he whined, "this is my way to cheer you up! Not give you more work to do!"

"It's not a proble-"

"No, no, no, you are waiting in the living room, while I make your pancakes and milkshake!"

"Okay, okay." I walked to the living room, pulling out my book.

_Why is he doing this? No guy has ever done something like this for me before. He's so sweet, so insistent. I smile as his name enters my mind. Oh, Austin, why must you do this to my emotions? I looked towards the kitchen with a smile. Even when he whines at me he's adorable, because he's telling me that I can't do more work…because he's cheering me up. I can't stop smiling._

"See? I knew this would help," he said walking in, "you look happier already."

"This is really sweet, Austin."

"Don't mention it. Come on," he held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He put his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering your eyes!" I could see his smile in his voice.

"Why? I know what's in the kitchen."

"You have no idea."

He led me to the kitchen, "Can I please open my eyes now?"

"One minute, Ally. Keep them closed, don't peek," he took his hands off my eyes, "Don't peek," he said again.

"Fine."

I started to peek, "Ally!" I quickly shut my eyes. "Okay…now!"

I opened my eyes to see not just plain pancakes and a milkshake, but to see blueberry pancakes with bacon eggs and a strawberry chocolate milkshake. I walked over to the table and noticed that the pancakes on my plate spelled my name with a heart after it. I giggled. "Oh my gosh…"

He handed me my milkshake, with a smile, "Impressed?"

"Very."

"Oh, there's more!"

"Austin, how could there be mo-" I stopped talking when I saw the next plate of pancakes, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' "I…"

"Ally, I'm crazy about you. I've done a really crappy job of showing it, so here's to you. To your amazing song writing skills, your crazy busy work schedule, your freaking beautiful smile. It's to your everything, everything you do and everything you are. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I giggled, for once I was at a loss for words. "Austin, this is…beautiful. Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." I hugged him, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was you?"

"I hoped."

**I'm sitting here watching The Santa Clause 2(I freaking love the Santa Clause movies, particularly the first one, he is **_**real. **_**His cover name is Tim Allen haha) at my grandparents' house, and I'm kinda sick, as usual. Who would read a Trez Christmas one-shot? I'm not sure how to write for them, but I really want to try! I don't know why I'm ranting. Review? (: Okay, I know why I ranted, I didn't have internet, so I wanted to type my boredom away, but now I have internet, so now this is posted, yay!**


End file.
